Sunset Hour
by sara444
Summary: Follows a year after Breaking dawn,Renessme's gets kidnapped but nobody knows who or what has taken her . It's meant to be how the 5th book would be. The summary sounds crap but just read it and you'll see what it's like! Thanks
1. Fear

**Sunset hour**

**1**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Ok this if my first fan fic and it wasn't meant to be a fan fic I was just bored one day ;-). So please be easy on the reviews, if you do review********. I have got some ideas that will go in the next few chapters so it will get better******

It was not long ago I feared for my life. It's funny how things change. A year ago I was frightened for the life of me and my vampire family, now everything's perfect… Well except for the fact that my 2 year old daughter is the size of a 4 year old. Yes, her height is slowing down but still she's going to die young. The fact that she will die alone bothers me. I've never brought it up in front of Edward; I didn't want to worry him but whats going to happen when she gets older? She is going to die and we won't. Every second she was getting older. She _will_ die before us.

Edward broke me from my daze, "Whats the matter?" he said it so softly you could tell he was worried. I needed to work on my composed face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied "Where's Renesmee?" I changed the subject swiftly. Well I thought it was. I avoided his eyes; he always knew when something was up.

Edward raised one eyebrow but let it go. He would ask me about it later. "She's with Jacob, how about we go to our meadow?" He flashed his crooked smile at me and my heart skipped a beat, well it would have if I was still human. It still bothered me when she hung around with Jacob, I knew he thought of her has nothing more then family but it was just weird. I smiled back at him and we ran together hand in hand.

It took us two minutes to get there. Funny, how when I was human it would have took us much longer. I looked up to Edward's face and he seemed tense, maybe worried? I instantly thought of the worst. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he in response wrapped him arms around my body. I then plucked up the courage to ask him what was wrong. I looked up into his golden eyes, the purple ring under his eyes were just showing, barely. When I was just about to speak he interrupted "I love you with all my heart; no one will ever have my heart, never forget that.". His eyes didn't meet mine. I instantly thought he is leaving me. But how could he? He swore he never would again. I said nothing. Speechless. Minutes past. "What are you thinking?" he asked, he sounded sad. He knew that I could, if I wanted to, let him into my mind but that didn't happen often. Not just because it took all I had to manage to keep it lifted, but because I liked keeping my thoughts to myself. He didn't like this though; we have had countless arguments on the matter. I would occasionally leave it lifted but in times like this I didn't want him to know what I was thinking. I hated to look weak.

"You're leaving me" I stated. If I could cry I would be now. He then placed his hands on either side of my face and looked me directly in the eyes. I looked at his eyes and I could see nothing. He then placed his lips against mine. I wasn't having that. Not that I didn't enjoy kissing him, I did. If I could I would spend every minute of everyday kissing Edward but he was avoiding the conversation. I pushed him away "Damn it! Edward answer me." My head was spinning as it always did after he kissed me, I ignored it.

"Of course I'm not leaving you! I swear Bella you really don't understand what kind of hold you have on me." He then touched the corner of my lips with his index finger. "Alice had a vision, she sees us apart and when she doesn't see us apart she can't see anything. I think it's something to do with the werewolves but we need to watch out on whatever is going on." He then frowned. "Why would you jump to the conclusion of me leaving you?" Relief washed through me. I am so paranoid, but then again how could he want me? Ever since I became a vampire, I am now admittedly beautiful like the rest of them. But he liked me before I became a vampire. I am so ordinary, plain, boring. He was special, gorgeous and had the best and most kind soul in the world. I sighed. He misunderstood why I sighed. He then quickly pulled me closer to him and kissed me. His lips molded themselves into mine. He stroked my face with his right hand.

"Sorry it's a bad habbit" I weakly smiled. "Wait. What do you mean she saw us 'apart'?"

"She saw us in different states, looking for something." His face became grim. "She said that we weren't together anymore."

"Well we'll always be together so that isn't a problem." I faked a smile; I had to hide the fact that I was frightened. What was Alice seeing?

"You never told me what you were thinking about earlier?". Oh crap. I forgot to think up an excuse for that. I lifted the cloak from my head, I wanted him to tell him exactly what I was thinking but I didn't want to say it. Saying it aloud would make it too real. _I'm worried about Renessme, what will happen when she dies? Do we deal with it? Or is there something we can do? I can't watch her die. I just can't_

His face became blank. What was he thinking? No doubt that he was trying to hide the reaction that was about to come. "I worry about that too." He said bluntly. So many things were going through my mind, I couldn't think properly. I looked at my watch and saw that Renessme would be coming home soon. I looked up at Edward and was about to say we need to get going but he beat me to it. He just held my hand and ran. I forgot the cloak was still off, I put it back on, he squeezed my hand in response. While we were running he stopped. When he stopped I did too. We were so close to the house what is he doing? "NO!" He belted out. This frightened me. What is the matter with him? I ran back to him,but he put his hands over his face, I quickly pulled them off. Because I was a newborn, so to speak, I was stronger than him so it was easy to get it off.

"Edward? Edward! What is going on?!" I screamed.

He said three words. I instantly knew what he meant and who he meant. "They took her".


	2. Waiting game

**2**

My whole world came crashing down. They took Reneseme. I don't know who they were but whoever they were I was going to kill them. I am normally not violent but this crossed the line. I don't know what my reaction was but whatever it was it disturbed Edward. "Don't worry Bella. We WILL find her. I don't believe this." A snarl began to build up in his throat "how could Jacob let this happen".

Jacob. He would never let Renessme out of his sight, something isn't right. Unlike me and Edward, Jacob can die easily, I instantly thought of the worst. "Is Jacob alright?" I whispered. Edward's face was hard, I could see anger in his eyes. He grabbed both my arms with his and shook me.

"Jacob _let_ this happen. He is fine…sadly. We need to find Renesmee" He looked at my face for three long seconds and his face became softer. "It's alright, don't worry, we will find her. Whoever has her doesn't want to hurt her, Alice can see that much". My little girl has being taken by some strange person- or creature, and I'm meant to not worry. Likely. I shrugged out of Edwards hold and held his hand and ran. He followed, naturally. When we finally got to the house Alice was already outside waiting for us no doubt. They both said nothing. I looked at Edward's face and he looked relieved? "Edward?" I had to know what they were saying or thinking.

Alic spoke "Jacob is fine and so is Reneseme" Her voice was bleak. Something else was going on. I just looked at her, she knew me well enough to know that I would know somethings going on. She sighed and walked away. I was so confused. All I could think about was my little Renessme. I totally forgot Edward was next to me until he broke the silence.

"Lets get back to the cottage and I'll explain everything" he said. I looked into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I kissed him to forget. To forget everything, it's too much to think about. He kissed me back, but he was tense. Something was on his mind. I couldn't take this. I let go off him and said "Tell me now."

"Bella," he said my name slowly, hesitantly. "We _think _Jacob has took Renessme. We didn't think it before but it's the only answer which makes sense and…Leah said she heard that Jacob was thinking about doing it for a while now". He seemed too calm. The little…Why would he take her? She's just a little girl, we let him see her enough why does he need to see her more? And why is Edward so calm about this?

"What? I don't understand why aren't you mad?" I shouted, I couldn't help it. I instantly regretted it, I hated arguing with Edward.

"Bella, he _will _bring her back, Alice see's that, he just needs time to get his head around what he is doing." Edward said softly.

"Fine. If your sure it's him."

"Bella, calm down. If I thought Renessme was in any danger do you think I would be standing here talking to you? I would be out now finding her and ripping the head off the person that took her. But… because that person is your best friend I don't think you'd approve" He smiled slightly.

I looked up at Edward's eyes and saw that he was being sincere and Renessme was in no danger. "Fine" I said bitterly. I wasn't mad at Edward it was Jacob, what was he doing? I'm glad I can handle my temper because right now I want to rip his head off.

"Let's go to the cottage and wait" Edward said softly, he tried to smile but I could tell he was just as annoyed as I was about this situation. So we ran to our cottage to wait for Renessme…


	3. Confusion

We waited and waited for what felt like hours, but I knew we'd only been waiting for approximately eleven minutes and thirty four seconds. Edward hadn't said anything since we got to our cottage. I kept mulling over what I knew, Jacob took Renessme. For what reason? He wanted to keep her forever? I thought we'd gotten past that. I _thought _he understood she was still my little girl. In some strange why it felt like it wasn't Jacob that took Renessme, it felt like she was in danger. Of _course _she's in no danger with Jacob. Finally, I couldn't take the silence.

"Edward, I don't like this" I whispered. He was in our "closet", well it was bigger than the cottage itself but Alice will be Alice. He heard me, of course, but he said nothing. That's odd. I went into the closet to see what he was doing only to find no Edward. I never saw him leave. "Edward!" I yelled, certainly loud enough for him to hear if he was in the cottage, _if _he was in the cottage. Maybe he did leave? I was so caught up with what was going on I must have not heard him. I walked towards the front door when I found a note by the phone. It was in Edward's handwriting. The note was addressed to me and was folded in half. I opened it slowly, hesitantly. It said:

_Bella,_

_Don't be worried but something isn't right. I've gone to see Leah, she might be able to hear what Jacob is thinking - that is if he hasn't detached himself from the pack. I can't sit around doing nothing. __Please, __wait at home, Jacob might bring Renessme home and I think it's best if someone's home._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

I looked at the note and didn't understand. What isn't right? Why is he being so damn vague? So, it's ok for him to go out instead of doing what I had to do "_sit and do nothing_". I was deep in thought when a bang on the door startled me. I opened the door as quickly as I could. Jacob must have brought Renessme home! He is in so much trouble but I can't wait to see her. Renessme's finally home safe with me and Edward. When I opened the door I got the shock of my life. Jacob. Badly hurt. _Alone_. On my doorstep.

"Jacob!" I practically screamed. "What happened to you? Are you in pain? How did all this happen?" All my words came out jumbled and rushed. He avoided looking at my eyes. "Jake?" I said softly. Still no reply. I ran my eyes up and down his body to see the damage. His arm was broken- I would know. Other than that it was just cuts and bruises. As I looked away I noticed something on his neck, like a bite mark, his eyes stayed down.

A bite mark? Then I realized. "Jake, please answer me! Did a vampire do this to you?" He then looked up into my eyes, I had never seen him look so sad and mad at the same time. His eyes felt like they were burning into mine the way he looked at them. He stared at my eyes for a good ten minutes until he spoke.

"No." he said. His facial expression did not change once. He looked so defeated. Poor Jake. He looks so shook up- why did they do this? Maybe he knows where Edward is. Then I just realized something, where was Renessme?

"Jake, where is Renessme?" I said softly, I didn't want to aggravate him further. Maybe he dropped her off with Alice.

"I tried…they didn't let me…I…they…" he started sobbing. _They?_ I couldn't move. All my muscles locked up. I just looked into his eyes. Hoping more than anything this was a joke. This was too horrific to be seen as funny. My little girl has been kidnapped. A snarl began to come through my throat.

"What do they want?" I sounded robotic, it didn't sound like me.

"I'm not sure; they don't want to hurt her but then they didn't mind hurting me…" his voice became more pronounced and got angrier "all I know is they know what she is and they like her"

"They _like_ her?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't lay a finger on her head- they treat her like a princess but they are not going to let her go without a fight."

"Who is this 'they'?" I snapped.

"Most of them are werewolf's but they're leader is" He gulped "they're leader is half werewolf, half vampire"


	4. Lost

**I've seen a few mistakes in the first few chapters and i apologize! :-) Well, I haven't wrote in a while so I hope you like this :-), please read and review, thanks! **

I simply looked at Jacob. I heard the words, but they made no sense at all. "Half werewolf and half vampire?" I said half to myself and half to Jacob.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in but we really haven't got time to talk" Jacob replied.

"Ok…" I couldn't really think, too many thought we're swimming through my head. I would get whoever did this to Renessme, I'm not a weak human anymore, I will get her back. "I'd better ring Edward, let him know…are you sure they wont hurt her?"

"Bella, if that was ever in doubt I wouldn't be talking to casually to you, they…" he made a face "love her. Not so much the followers, the leader has been searching for her ever since he heard about what happened with the Volturi. I don't know exactly why he wants her, just that he does… Don't panic" Jacob said these words but I could sense he was just as worried as I was. Always trying to protect me…

I went into my pocket and pulled out the cell phone Edward bought me. I dialed his number and waited. He usually answered on the first ring, it took him 4 rings to answer. Odd.

"Bella?"

"Edward, someone's got her! It's not Jacob, it's like a coven of werewolf's, they aren't good though. Please get home, we have to find her!" I stumbled over all my words. I didn't even try and hide the panic in my voice.

"I'll be right over," I could hear his car rev faster. He ended the call.

I turned to talk to Jacob then realized he must still be in pain. "We'd better get you cleaned up." I lead him to the kitchen and cleaned his face up, his arm would be fine after an hour- after all he is a werewolf. "Your going to have to wear some of Edward's clothes" I knew Jacob didn't like that, he screwed up his nose in response. I always forget we smell bad to him, because quite frankly he smelled bad to us.

Whilst Jacob was showering and getting changed, I wandered around the house wondering why Edward was talking to long. I walked into Renessme's room, wishing I didn't, I missed her so much. I don't think I've ever spent this much time without her. I held her favorite teddy and if I could cry I would be. I felt arms go around my waist, at first it startled me I could always hear it when someone was walking near me. Edward. He kissed the back of my neck lightly. I turned around to see Edward's perfect face. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. He squeezed me tightly.

"Ehm," Jacob startled me, Edward knew he was there obviously. I let go of Edward and got back to business. Jacob filled Edward in all he knew about this coven. I knew 3 things:

1) This coven are bad and will hurt anyone that gets in their way. They are not against vampires (as their leader is half vampire, but they will kill any vampire that talks out of line to them).

2) They have been searching for Renessme for over one year and have been watching us for that one year. They've been waiting till Renessme is least protected to strike out and take her. Jacob was taking Renessme to the park to play, they attacked him and took her. According to Jacob they treat her very gently and waited till she was away with the leader to beat Jacob. They tricked her by saying they were werewolf's too and that they needed to talk to Jacob about bad vampires. Jacob ran after them but it was too late, they'd gone.

3) They're main headquarters, where Jacob thinks Renessme is, is in England, Lake District. Very far away to get to her today,

As I absorbed all this, I felt a pang of self pity, why me? We'll never be normal, well as normal as a vampire family can be. I sighed. Edward turned to me, I didn't want to look at him, I'd break down.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I snapped, I hadn't said anything in a while.

"No, me and Jacob will go, you wait here and tell the rest of the family" Edward replied coolly, he knew I wasn't going to let that happen.

"No, I am going. When I was human you had a reason to say this, now you're just being plain stubborn. I can't sit here and wait. I'll go crazy, so either you say I can go or I'll go anyway. Take your pick" I looked at him just as coolly.

He glared at me, I glared back. Jacob looked uncomfortable, we were silent for a long time- it was very awkward. I wasn't budging on this one. He can't make me. Then, finally, after five minutes his eyes softened. "I'm not letting you go without me, but we need Jacob to tell us where they are. So we'll all have to go. I'll ring Alice and Rosalie to stay in the cottage if anything happens." He looked defeated. I walked over to him and put my hand to the side of his face. He closed his eyes.

"Thank you" I said softly. He put his hand over my hand for a moment then moved my hand and held it. "Well, let's go" Edward sighed, but other than that he seemed to not want to argue this further.

"Do you know exactly where they would be?" Edward asked Jacob.

"Erm, I know they're smell and from what I heard they live in the deepest woods of Coventry, I guess we have to get there and find out" Jacob said, he seemed disappointed.

"Jake, we don't blame you for any of this, it isn't your fault" I said.

"Yeah, right" Jacob murmured. He glanced at Edward. For some strange reason Edward avoided his gaze. I was going to ask but decided there were more pressing matters to discuss.

"So shall we get going…" I said rushed.

"Wait, hold up a minute, we need to prepared." Edward turned to Jacob "Does the leader have any special powers you know of? Are they just like normal werewolf's?"

Jacob looked down as he spoke. "I've heard myths of this kind of group of werewolf's, I haven't heard of the leader before- obviously or else I would have told you. Er, they are like normal werewolf's but a lot more aggressive, they wont wait to hear us out- they'll try and kill us as soon as they see us. I'm sure they're on watch for us- they know we'll come to take Renessme."

"Hmmm," Edward looked like he was calculating something. "I guess we have to take them by surprise but how…" He and Jacob went into a deep conversation discussing options. I couldn't bare to listen, all I could think about was Renessme and how alone she must be feeling. Or maybe she is happy, I hope she is, after all he is meant to be treating her like a princess…

"Bella, are you listening?" Jacob broke me out of my thought.

"Yeah, yeah" They both looked at me, they knew full well I wasn't "Fine, I wasn't sorry" I smiled sheepishly. "What's happening?"

"We're go there separately at different times" Edward said, he spoke will full confidence. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why will that help?" I said

"Well for one thing, they wont be expecting anyone else to come so there guard will be down, and also because if I go first and Edward is near by he will hear everything I think. I can tell him what is happening, where I am and what they're plan is" Jacob grinned as he spoke.

"Ah, that would be a great plan if it wasn't so dangerous! Are you serious? You could get hurt- they could kill you!" I whirled my head to Edward and spoke accusingly "Why would you think that is a good plan! You should know better! Just because we can't die easily doesn't mean Jake can't" I was so mad.

"Bella, nothing will happen trust me…Do you want Renessme back?" Jacob spoke softly, as if questioning my love for Renessme. He knew that would get me to see this as a great plan. I hated how he knew me that well.

"Fine. But please please please be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah" He mumbled. "I'm going to go and book plane tickets and get something to eat. Shall we meet here again in about an hour?"

"That's fine" Edward smiled but it didn't meet his eyes.

Jacob went but I didn't see him leave, all my eyes were on Edward. I wanted him to kiss me- to make me forget everything. I grabbed him- roughly- and kissed him. He mumbled something but I ignored him.

"Bella," He said around my mouth. "Now isn't the time for that" He grinned but I could tell he was just doing that to stop my feelings from being hurt.

"Please…I want to forget" I looked down feeling stupid. "Please…"

He grabbed onto me and put his arms around me, one arm on the small of my back and the other on my cheek. He kissed me gently, softly. His lips were so soft and smooth. He was so beautiful, I put my hands in his hair. The soft texture was lovely- as always. After about five minutes I realized I did forget about all that's going on and I felt bad. I shouldn't be trying to forget it- I should be trying to get Renessme back.

We then cuddled for about ten minutes. As we cuddled I noticed a mirror in the corner of the room and I could myself and Edward cuddling. I could see the tension in us both. I looked into my reflection and if I was human I would see tears trickling down my face.


End file.
